For Want of a Choice
by pixienewt676
Summary: There's always been a prize to pay for being royalty. Desires, her Mum would say. A leg, her Dad would jest. Freedom, she'd groan... Life, the Witch cursed. Mericcup.
1. Do You Believe in Fate?

**Hullo! I can't believe I'm actually writing a Mericcup fanfic, since I can't hardly remember the HTTYD films and have not read the book series, but hoorah, here I am, trying in vain to make it seem as less OOC as possible.**

 **I blame it on Andrew Garfield, Lily Cole, and the brilliant film named The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus, for inspiring me to write this fic, which is very loosely based on it.**

 **Please do leave some reviews in order to get inspired in updating! And also, to comment any advice if there were instances where the infos I've written were wrong, especially Merida's accent because I'm sure I messed it up.**

 **Also, before we go through the story itself, the timeline will be 4 years after the Brave film, and then a month or two after the second installation of How to Train Your Dragon**.

* * *

 **Prologue-Part I**

 **Do you believe in Fate?**

The gentle caress of sweet spring sun rays can do nothing to ebb the heat on her cheeks and the deep frowns on her brows. Her Mum, the Queen, had been pestering her about marriage again. Of what she could have always learned to handle became too much once she finally opened up to the aspect.

Marriage might not be that bad, if her choice was free to make. She felt like an idiot, to expect her mother's approval to anything she grew to love and wanted. _No weapons on the table, Merida! A princess should have not any weapons at all! Sit straight, Merida! Walk like a lady, Merida! Be not yourself, bairn!_

She groaned the loudest one she could muster, the empty halls of the castle echoing her disdain. It was only fitting, to let her anguish out lest she'd do something she'll probably regret yet again, like turning her mother into a bear once more, for one. Ever since that incident 4 years ago, she focused on fighting every urge to explode and be as reasonable as possible. Her mother also tried her best to understand where her teenage daughter heeds from. Fortunately, their relationship did improve amidst the hurt, and they finally see eye to eye on most things; those that do not concern Merida's fate. For a while, the Queen lets her forget her responsibilities, yet she was reminded yet again that she couldn't escape them.

And once those responsibilities are their topic at hand, her mother seems to think that regality meant sacrificing your humanity, your own freedom for the good of the people. _Be reasonable, be reasonable, be reasonable.._

She marched to her bedchamber, pushing the heavy doors and threw herself onto the windows, perching herself on the pane. Somewhere far away, nestling upon the vast ocean was the Chief of the Isle of Berk, her longtime friend among the multitude of wolves dressed in sheep's hide.

The dark blue sea was the same blue she had seen when she first saw him. As the waves come and go, so does her friend. She needs not to worry if he was to forget of her, he always find his way back no matter what.

* * *

 _Along the gentle tugging of the sea breeze, a lone trade ship was ushered to the docks of Dunbroch. Immediately, she stood from her position in the sand, Angus next to her arose as well, his relaxed state a while ago was replaced with tension._

 _It was not the season for Trade, this ship was either a raid or a stranger to their custom. However, if it was the former, why would they only attack with just one seemingly harmless vessel? With only few men in the journey as well?_

 _She sharpens her eyes, one of such keenness of a hunter, then she saw the sign. Despite the angry red and menacing logo of a Viking totem, the supposed enormous, grotesque creature from the legends and war stories was replaced by a wee lamb. He was just a lad like those of her age. His body was lean, however as the wind brushes onto his breeks and shirt, she remarked at hidden rises of muscles that might've been earned by heavy work. Though, certainly not from killing people, she confidently assumed._

 _Still, she flexed her hand on the dagger that suddenly felt uneasy on the confines of her boot._

 _The lad was quick to notice her stance, his bright, unassuming green eyes were calculating, apt in observation._

 _"Woah, wait, wait, we mean no harm," His arms instantly raised themselves as he tried to diffuse the tension. He said his statement softly to her, and repeated it sternly, although somewhat stressfully to the intimidating Vikings littered evenly on the ship. "We, the people of Berk, come as tradesmen with the intentions of peace and negotiation."_

 _To her people, he was rightfully human, though next to his', he was a mere lamb, rabbit even. Yet, somewhere in that body, his voice resonates the confidence, the intelligence that even she, the Princess of the land, can do nothing but hear him speak._

 _She eyed him blatantly, and he raised his lips into a sheepish smile, the confidence she'd seen faltering once the attention was purely on him, and not his cause. A paradox, a curious case of a lad._

 _"How can we trust ye?" She tried her best to be intimidating. Yet none of the Vikings even did flinch, their stands were proud, extremely threatening. Though her attention still remained on their speaker, and he too was still calm, yet strangely, his eyes were sincere as though offering his apologies because of his too proud clansmen._

 _"We swear it, to the gods even. We do not wish any harm to befall, our only reason of coming is to trade, to offer an alliance, in hopes of betterment of our clan's survival"_

 _"Whit's it that ye bargain, Viking?,"_

 _"I'm sorry, however for security measures, we desire only to speak of it to the King first"_

 _Nobody ever dare talk to her like that. He had been exchanging statements with her as though she was just a common lass. She was ought to be angry, and yet she found herself nodding. Her mind soared as she realized that they had ho clue she was of royal blood. It was an acceptable excuse, a great one even. It was foreign to her, of being treated normally._

 _"Very well, then. Ye can come with mei, an' ye only." She climbs on Angus' saddle, cocking her head for him to come. Behind him, one_ _of the Vikings had the audacity to whistle, of which was back handed roughly by a fair haired lass._

 _"Wait, how'd we know you won't do anything fishy, like I dunno, kill him?" The Viking lass said, eyeing her sharply. But before she had the chance to speak, the lad with the green eyes and words confident spoke. "She won't, I trust her"_

 _She blinked, but like what her mother usually tell her, in times of doubt, act like you have everything under control. "Aye, our lands won' do any good with a new war"_

 _There was still tension in which the fair haired lass continued to look at her suspiciously, which she took in stride as she glared back._

 _"Um, I hope you don't mind, but I'm not exactly complete" once he reached her, she nearly smacked herself for being a half-wit. He gestured his prosthetic limb and rubbed the back of his neck consciously._

 _To his surprise, she simply nodded, as though it was normal for her to see anybody with a jarred body. He was quite informed of the differences between their clan, and of hers. Unlike the Vikings, they're quite accustomed to aesthetics, to propriety. They do have a kingdom after all, and Hiccup's, for one, lean more to chieftains and being a tribe._

 _"Oh, sorry 'bout that." She said, then added, "Angus, yield" the Clydesdale neighed as though he understood, and then bended slightly, just so Hiccup could ease himself up._

 _She offered her hand for him, and then thought of his pride. In one of her lessons, her mother taught her not to taunt men with their weaknesses, their pride was something they treasure the utmost. They feast when it's fed. She groaned inwardly as she prepared for his hostility, to regain his bravado as he'll most likely mistaken her kindness for belittling._

 _Then, she also violated another lesson, in which she was supposed to act dainty, hiding her strength, her masculine tendencies as princesses aren't supposed to have such ability at all._

 _Nonetheless, even be inclined to weaponry, to fighting, or even wander all alone by herself._

 _Although she now has the freedom to be herself around her family, she was advised to remember her lessons when being seen by the public. She should've known she couldn't have a break, since even in her own home guardsmen were also considered._

 _Ah bollocks, she said she's a good listener, but never a good follower._

 _To her surprise, he took her hand. She blushed deep scarlet as she was taken aback by his ease, stunned by his peculiarity. "Thanks" he said, his smile offering gratitude and his cheeks tinted pink. The freckles on his face darken along his blushing skin, and she couldn't help but smile back at the lad._

 _Not only was he alright with her showing strength over him, but he also didn't try to dominate her by doing foolish things in order to get the upper hand. He simply took her offer, and based on her scrutiny, did not show any offense or reprimand over her unlady like behavior._

 _"Are you alright?" Not trusting her voice incase she'd say something foolish, she only nodded, tugging at her handle for them to finally get moving._

 _They coursed in a slow pace, Angus' hooves pattering softly as they repeat in a steady beat. She usually make her Clydesdale dash for the sake of the adrenaline, the freedom that pumped through her blood as the wind travel wildly in her hair, on the spaces of her fingers, and her hot cheeks. Yet, the steady pace of the journey was pleasant as well. The tall trees, their bowing branches, the chirps of birds, the crawling insects, the smell of dew on the grass, and the sun peaking shyly on every spaces between the leaves._

 _The beauty was not unnoticed by the Viking as well. "Your forest is beautiful," he gasped, taking everything in with observant eyes. She turned her head, though her wild hair still shielding her face, he understood it as offending her. Stiffening at the back, he stuttered, "I mean, this forest is beautiful, not yours, but can be yours if it's special to you, but in the wider sense, you know, must be property of the land, and-"_

 _Her laughter caught him by surprise that even the birds that were peacefully nestling on top were startled. She lets out a snort or two, until he too was grinning ear to ear, albeit not knowing what was humorous in the situation._

 _"Ye' speak like an orator but yer also a blabber"_

 _"Gee, thanks a lot"_

 _"Did I offend yer'?" she glanced at him, finally seeing his playful, slightly pouting face amidst her impossible hair._

 _"Am I supposed to be?" he asked, challenging her as one thick brow disappear behind his bangs._

 _"Nae"_

 _"Nah, I'm not. I'm thick skinned" his voice ended in a bitter tone, one that she noted of. She frowned then, wondering where his self consciousness come from. But of course, isn't it? He was a paradox, after all, there's more of him than meets the eye._

 _"What's so bad 'bout tha'? Of bein' yer' self?" She said confidently, though secretly, she was somewhat scared of his_ _answer._

 _There was a pregnant pause, his eyes reading hers as he articulates himself. "It's fine, I guess. There's just a few things_ _people wanted to change on me" he gestured himself from head, down to his missing leg. "Yer' just pointed to all'f yer'"_

 _"Exactly," his eyes were set downcast, and she immediately understood. "But like I said, I have thick skin"_

 _He shrugged one shoulder clumsily, smiling once again in an effort to ease the guilt that must've been written on her face, "me Mum and I don' always see eye ter eye_

 _"Don' slouch, Merida! Weapons off the table no', lassie! Chew slow'r, close yer mouth! Breathe slowly, quiet breathings, Merida! What_ _Mum, d'yer wan' me to die?" He stared transfixed as her arms flare, eyes ablaze, and hair almost seemingly angry. He couldn't help but snort, chuckling as her eyes shift from comical to annoyance with just a blink of an eye._

 _"but me' Mum wouldn' have me any other way though, she said. If I were different, Mor'du's still be alive, an' me da's leg's will be dead in vain. Al' things are, cause of reasons, laddie"_

 _"Mordu? Dead leg? Fate?," he paused for a moment, connecting all the words he caught up in her thick accent. "Do you believe in Fate?"_

 _"Aye, what else would lead one to adventure?"_

 _"I don't know, a dragon, maybe"_

 _"Bah, yer sarcastic" She hit him gently by the sharp bone or her shoulder, thumping against his chest as she vehemently freeze when she felt his warmth._

 _He chuckled against her, though_ not _from the blush on her face but to her dismissal of his reply, "Merida, huh?"_

 _"Wheesht, now. Ye din' say yours"_

 _"Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III. The horror of men, terror of the lands, the bearer of the chief's blood to an assured strong, dreadful_ , _enormous Vikings." He punctuated every description with exaggeration, though his voice laced with self deprecation that could hardly be missed._

 _"If Vikings were of yer', our lands'll be at peace"_

 _He snorted, "cause I'm feeble, a hiccup in the Viking standard"_

 _She stopped in their tracks, turning around so she was face to face with the green eyed lad. Only a breath away, she could feel his soft exhales, and smell the foreign yet familiar woodland musk "Nae, cause ye think, yer smart" she nodded on his forehead, "and yer reasonable" and different, so much different, she wanted to add._

* * *

She remembered the wee lamb that he was, then to the unusual Viking wearied down by war, by death.

Remembered the greens of his eyes, the forest in which she can get lost in, a place she can finally be herself.

Her mind was elsewhere, somewhere deep in the stretched ocean, swimming in hopes of getting close to him.

* * *

 _bairn= child_

breeks= trousers

wheesht= quiet


	2. The Alliance

I felt as though the sudden glimpses of memories are causing confusion, so to deter the problem, I included page breaks in addition to the italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Brave or the How to Train Your Dragon franchise

.

.

* * *

 **Prologue- Part II**

 **The Alliance**

Along the Scottish fjord, the Berk trade vessel once again find itself sailing. Despite coming to the Highlands once per every 365 nights, after the calm of the hail, and beforetime of horrid winter, he was still unaccustomed of the changing climate, nonetheless, of soft spring warmth.

The alliance between Berk and Dunbroch had been operating for almost 4 years now. The length of time ever since the fight with the Green Death. He remembered stumbling upon such prosperous island, seeing with awe as he gaped on the castle towering over the trees. He had not seen such man made structure before, and he immediately knew the clan residing there was powerful. They, for the safest claim to utter, were probably not suffering from hunger, resources were never scarce, and they surely did not have any hungry dragons to feed. He remembered feeling determined to do it right in order to gain an ally of them.

And he did, all thanks to the fire haired girl who radiates authority even when she does not try to.

Then he remembered.

Despite the grief that wrapped itself around his people, especially to his mother and him, the thought of Merida brought a half grin on his face.

* * *

 _"Merida, I'm unfamiliar of your customs, yet aren't we suppose to ask for permission to enter?" his heart was tugging nervously in his chest, castle guards glared at him as though waiting a signal just to strike, their armor seemingly waiting to be penetrated through flesh._

 _To his suprise- well not exactly, the girl in front of him only rolled her eyes. "Come on, lad" she removed the knot around herself, throwing them at the sides of her saddle, and jumped off of her Clydesdale, the sun shining brightly against her hair making her look as though she bathed in its heat._

 _Or maybe the blood of her enemies. He doesn't know which was entirely fitting for her._

 _He lets her lead him, for when she was around, nobody seem to react on their impulses to kill him. "Merida, I don't think we should just do this as though we own the place"_

 _They were at the huge doors now, the throne slowly peaking at him, and a sliver of pale, stocky leg was seen._

 _"Maybe I do live 'ere" she glanced at him, her brows furrowing in amusement. She looked at him with her bright blue eyes full of mischief and he felt his heart fall on his stomach. Was she trying to get him killed?_

 _Suddenly, she pulled him in ere he could compose himself. Before he could momentarily faint, another pair of blue eyes and red hair glanced at them. The stocky leg from before soon formed in lines and traces of a man as big as his own father. He wore the same tartan skirt? like the others_ , _as well as a golden crown upon his shaggy head. The man was the King, and Hiccup gulped because he was, no doubt, brought in for a surprise execution._

 _Of what he imagined the King's words would be as his voice boom in the entire Halls were entirely different to what actually came forth "Merida, lassie!" He stood up from his throne, his peg leg stomped with a sound familiar to him. "You brought a lad?"_

 _"Mum, Da, this is Hiccup, he said he wanted to speak to yer"_

 _He blinked from the exchange, still trying to recover. However, three pairs of eyes were already directed to him, attention already given, and he couldn't help but clear his throat._

 _Merida skipped her way to the thrones, setting herself next to her mother, as she gave him an encouraging look. He didn't have the heart to glare._

 _"Fair Morning your Majesties, I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, son of Chief Stoick the Vast, from the Isle of Berk-"_

 _"Upon Mor'du's grave, Elinor, it's Stoick's bairn! A Viking!" The King gasped, his face a mixture of fascination, confusion, and even excitement all at once. The Queen next to him, however, wore a placid expression, her hand patting the King's arm as an effort to calm him down. Hiccup immediately straightened his stance, his nerves were racking once his eyes met the Queen's._

 _Facing the possibility of exile from a clan full of Vikings, he braved. Dragons as humongous as mountains, he can deal with. Deranged outcasts who can control one Alpha, he succeeded to defeat. Though under the slight woman's unreadable scrutiny, he's in danger of wavering. Her eyes were intelligent and her movements were carefully maneuvered, he felt as though he was unprepared._

 _"-we are here not as enemies, but as tradesmen, and most importantly, as your potential ally"_

 _"Whit brought such idea, bairn?"_

 _She was trying to falter him, using his age as a suggestion of inexperience. Merida had the bravery to groan from her mother's authority._

 _"My clan has always been a proud, stubborn one. Being Vikings, we try to resist ourselves to seek any form of help as possible. We never admit defeat, much so our weaknesses. However, we are not like our gods, strong and mighty and perfect. We thirst, we hunger, and we die. Usually from battles, if we're lucky, but there are still cases of dying from life's atrocities._

 _Our land, you see, is twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.. It's always been a life of survival, we try to grow crops and fend ourselves as much as we could. However, as our population grow, the winter also became worse. Our food were becoming scarce, and resources poor. Henceforth, what I ask of you our Queen, our King, is to heed our cry and help us in this dire time of need"_

 _"An' what aboot my kin? what de we get in exchange?" This time, the King asked, though his' was more gentle, his voice echoing his concern for his people. Hiccup prayed that the royalties will at least know that their heart, their compassion and care for their people have the same sentiments, in the same strength he has for his._

 _"If there's anything admirable with Vikings, is our honor. We take loyalty to the deepest depth of our roots. We'll die to protect what we perceive as our brothers, as long as they hold true to their intentions, and pure in protecting the seal of peace and betterment of each others' lands."_

 _He felt the Queen's eyes shift upon him, though this time, he saw warmth. The warmth he could identify in Merida's stories despite the annoyance the scoldings have been bringing._

 _"Yer sincerity is nothing but canny an' honorable, lad. However, this needs ter' be discussed aboot with the other lords." The King and Queen gave him their small smiles, but they're smiles he could bring hope from._

 _"No problem your Majesty. In behalf of Berk, we are honored and thankful for this opportunity. We are looking forward to forge a friendship with your people"_

 _"Very well then, young Hiccup." The Queen curtsied, and with the elegance of a dove beneath a lake, she glided to stand. She tipped her head, neck craned to a bow, eyes sharp as though the arrow. "As the Queen-"_

 _Alongside her, the King stood, strong and sturdy, the battle scars faint on his face and arms blazing in pride, "-and King,"_

 _"-of Dun'Broch, wei pronounce yer', Hiccup Horrendous the III, as is yer clan, visitors fer the time bein' as we await fer the arrival an' fate for the subject of alliance." Hiccup visibly relaxed, whatever weight_ _he didn't know he had swallowed dropped right back in to his seemingly empty stomach._

 _"No', lets talk aboot the trade, shall wei?"_

* * *

 _Hiccup felt as though he has a phantom limb- another one besides his already missing leg. He wanted to bring Toothless with him, he really did. But his better judgement thought it would be unwise, since he'd be testing foreign waves. Who knows what the Highlanders will think when they see their former enemy suddenly spring out of nowhere with a bunch of seemingly threatening dragons? Yeah, it'll be grand._

 _But he hadn't anticipated staying for a longer while than well, one sun setting and one moon in the dark casted sky. Traveling to Dun'Broch took them three suns, with bits of rests in-between. Now, he has to deal with six suns, and five moons, without the traveling to consider._

 _Their trade vessel was now loaded with the trade DunBroch offered. Mostly, it was stocked with fishes, of cods and salmon, the gods must've smiled upon them, for having more than the dragons back home could devour in the meantime they're still edible enough to eat. Then, they also have wool, and especially bread and grain, which they could gladly feast on in days of horridly bad winter._

 _Dun'Broch also gained necessities from them. The most popular, and possibly what sealed their trade was the various kinds of hardwood lumber they brought. Their Kingdom was having a hard time during winter, and few of their less fortunate people had already died because of the temperature. Their supply of wood was just about enough, yet the problem was their quality. The look of astonishment in the Royalties eyes soared a sense of pride, pride for his people, especially those of the timberjack dragons._

 _As soon as everything was clear, Astrid walked over him, "will everything be okay, Hiccup?" and asked, her eyes wary to the princess who was fortunately out of earshot. He looked at her through sincere eyes, her own ones open and expressive of the commitment, respect and awe of him. She suddenly holds him in a pedestal in which he wasn't sure he could take shape onto. He's still not used of the sudden shift of positive light and attention his people have been showering him with._

 _"Yes, I'm sure, extra positive that they will approve. They see reasons and they actually take me seriously" There was no self deprecation weaved through his words, no hidden message of bitter past. Astrid, however, cringed somewhat. She looked sheepish in her proud posture, almost as though guilty. "I'm not talking about them"_

 _With that, she eased herself in the vessel, offering him a small smile in hopes of not having him all worried for nothing._

 _"Safe travels guys, may the gods watch over your journey" he raised his hand, and the Vikings did the same, saying goodbye._

 _As the ship ascend, with all the Viking horns glistering against the sun, rallying towards the deep vast sea, Snotlout turned his head, an easy smirk was in place, "oh, and try not to mess anything up while you're at it, couz"_

 _He cannot believe he'd miss it, but he's certain he will. Even Snotlout was a reminder of his home. The Village where dragons can be seen flying and in harmony with mere human beings. "Oh no, they'll love me here, no problem" he tried to jest, but he knew they could no longer hear him._

 _The Viking vessel grew smaller and smaller, then it was just a mere dot, until he couldn't see it anymore. As it disappear, so did the sun sets in order to kiss the sea._

 _The Dun'Broch sun was warm against his skin, so much so that he was just wearing his shirt and breeks. Yet, alike before, it felt as though he was bare, not used to having such light garments hanging on his bones and covering his skin. He stretched his arms toward the skies, elongating his bones as he tried to breathe._

 _Peace was foreign to him. Back in Berk, even the nights were filled of grunting or the loud snores from dragons and Vikings alike. Dun'Broch felt as though it was the epitome of silence._

 _Behind him, Merida had finally chosen to get near._

 _"The Queen an' King al'ready love yer', Hiccup" He turned to look at her and squinted as the rays almost blinded him. The girl looked as though fire has encapsulated her, red strands thrashing wildly around her face, at the back of her head, her blue eyes were the utmost burning._

 _"I mean, who wouldn't, right?" He snorted at the end, posing dramatically as he flexed his mediocre, well as mediocre as the Viking standards, biceps._

 _Merida rolled her eyes, the flaming embers dancing in front of the light. "Come'on, me' Mum's probably worried sick 'bout yer'," she grabbed his wrist and tugged, "thank yer', cause of ye' she's nae as worried 'bout me as she normally dae,"_

 _"I am honored, your majesty, to be your worrying-mother shield for as long as you have me"_

 _The girl glared at her and pushed him lightly, "don' call me tha'!"_

 _"Call you what? a princess?" his teasing caused him to grin widely, one that made the flame haired girl to blush and hide herself inside her thick hair, "oh gods, I just realized that I pestered your afternoon, you must want me executed, don't you?"_

 _They were about to climb the small hill when he stopped and offered his hand. She glared even harder, "I'll want yer head if ye now start treatin' me like frail wood."_

 _"But your dress looks so heavy and-"_

 _Before he could reason out, she grabbed layers and layers of skirt, bunching them in her hands way up to almost a thumb in length above her knees._

 _He blushed as red as her hair. It was just skin, but he still felt as though tiny dragons crawled on his body then to the back of his neck, making his light hairs rise and his blood boil._

 _"Now, what were ye' sayin'?"_

 _She stood at the top, her brow raised and her mouth formed into a grin._

 _"Nothing, Merida" He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. With Angus next to him, they hiked through, his prosthetic leg stomping, though this time, he felt relaxed having it pronounce it's presence around Merida._

 _With Angus below, he could close his eyes and immediately revert back to memories of flying in the skies, but no matter how smooth the glide, whether his blood thump with adrenaline, it was still not a match with flying with dragons, especially with Toothless._

 _However, the ride with Toothless would be even better with the snorts and rampant laughter Merida never fails to elicit. Maybe, if he has the chance, he'll take her to the skies._

 _Someday. He might just make it happen._

* * *

 _Wherever he turns, eyes were watching him unblinking, almost as though waiting for him to make a fool of himself. He never felt so thankful for all the shunning he had endured growing up, now, it was almost as if the air was normal and breathable._

 _"Will ye seal it, son of Stoick?"_

 _"In the name of my clan, and with the guidance of our gods"_

 _"May this alliance hold true, until the generations to come"_

* * *

.

.

I'm sorry for the short length of the chapters thus far, for approximately the first four chapters, we'll see some glimpses of their past, of how Merida and Hiccup had grown to be the closest of friends. They serve as prologue somewhat so the first real chapter is definitely not this one.


	3. What Makes an Epic

_A huge thank you to Noctus Fury for helping me not just with suggesting a good website for Scottish sayings, but for being an all around good person who gave me such amazing advices that made the writing progress easier! Thank you, friend!_

 _Also, I did not make all the small details up. I give credits to all the websites I have to go through regarding infos about Medieval bathing, sleepwear, timeline of corsets, types of bed, and all that good stuff._

 _Lastly, will you guys prefer to have a certain Rapunzel and Flynn Rider appear in this story? Or would you rather have it purely of HTTYD and Brave? Let me know in the review section!_

.

.

* * *

 **Prologue- Part III**

 **What Makes an Epic**

The dock was vivid now, wooden plank by wooden plank stapled, protected to each other as they serve as platform.

As always, Merida awaits, her red hair was longer than he remembered. He arose one hand and waved, she returned her own, and laced it with her usual mischievous smile.

Slowly, as they neared, the red haired figure soon articulates to the lines that he already memorized. Though now, looking closely, there were a lot added as well. The sketches in his pad were seemingly obsolete as the girl slowly creeping in his vision was her, but somehow, older.

Unlike the girls in the village, Merida has a gentle sway dipped between the bottom of her chest, down to the rise of her hips. Now, her mother made her wear- he was entirely certain the Queen was the one at fault, a rich green overdress, with a gold kirtle underneath. But what stroked him was a peculiar velvet thing that wrapped around her whole abdomen. It was form fitting than her liking, but made her look awfully mature- almost like a woman, a Queen.

On the outside, she looked calm, poised, as what she was told to be, though when looking in, Hiccup can see the slight signs of her discomfort. Her eyes were almost fuming.

He smiled brightly as soon as he was sure she could see him and all his Hiccup-ness. It became their tradition to greet each other first when going to the other's land. In the circumstance for the last five years, however, their usual get up have had only been practiced with him going to hers. She hasn't been to Berk, and she'd always say "just yet", because she's quite determined she will. He wouldn't hold it against her, he promised he'll let her meet Toothless and he still hasn't as well. Just yet.

If it was fate, or omen, or a message from the gods, he doesn't know. It's just that every time he thinks of it, danger comes and the plan gets backtracked. The last time he was as close to bringing Toothless over was for today. He'd been planning of such meeting for a long while, that it already resulted to Toothless having had enough of his so called Merida talk and called it tell-tale unless he sees her with his huge, green eyes.

But Drago Bludvist happened. His dad was officially dead and his mother rose from one.

He's not sure if the gods hate him, or love him enough to let him be the star of their well thought of tales.

He was awoken from his suffering when their vessel bumped slightly to the platform. Beneath it, Merida had almost jumped, tackling him in her all consuming hug that knocked the air out of his lungs.

He closed his eyes, an instant reaction, and inhaled her earthly smell of apples and wood. There was also something else, a faint hint of fragrant oil at the base of her neck. He couldn't help but breathe her in, calming his still grieving heart with the reminder of her existence. That somewhere beyond his sturdy village, he has a friend who would allow him to crumble. "What's with the bear hug?" he asked, voice a bit wobbly than his liking. "Get it? Bear hug?"

"Eejit," she says, letting go of him and reached out to make eye contact.

Her eyes were saying everything all at once that he couldn't comprehend how to react.

Merida's family had always been open to him, telling him stories of their adventures in stride. The most repeated and most fascinating was Queen Elinor's fight with the demon bear, Mor'du. Highlanders have a rich way in telling their stories, their thick accent and their animate hands make the tales come alive just before his eyes.

Juxtaposed was his' and his tendency to remain enigmatic. At first, he kept the dragons a secret because he's not sure if they're as accepting as he hoped for them to be. Then he decided not to drag them in to such world, because although having them turned his' upside down- which actually made it better, he wouldn't want to put the Highlanders into possible danger, especially now that almost every war the Hooligans had faced were retaliation and revenge with what they believe in.

Thankfully, the royal family was incredibly considerate, taking whatever he can give in stride.

* * *

 _By the second day, he woke up a little later than when he normally does back home. Usually, whenever the sun starts to rise from the seas, so would he. His father's not going to feed himself, after all. But the bed situated in his guest chamber was phenomenal, he had never laid on a soft feathered bed before, as his' was wooden, made from beech, with only a pile of animal fur over it; still sturdy, still sometimes hard on his back when he sleeps wrongly._

 _A Viking bed, like almost anything that can be seen in Berk, was not made to give relaxation, or a sense of luxury, but rather, something one can get some rest on, something rather practical. Their bed was designed to be flexible, easy enough to bring in voyages._

 _Either that, or they really must love pain._

 _He never really thought about sleep, entirely accustomed to its necessity, but not its quality. After all, being a Viking is an occupational hazard. But it definitely didn't hurt to experience a bed as full as the clouds, a canopy and heavy silken sheets that wrapped him in the pretense of dozing under the night sky._

 _He sat at the side, stretching himself before shoveling underneath, reaching effortfully for his prosthetics. He noted to himself, that although the sleeping experience was nice, one disadvantage was the height of the configuration. That did help him wake up, fueling his muscles to finally come alive when he was certain they were gone. Alas, when he finally strapped himself up after the struggle, he jumped off and was about to start his day._

 _But unfortunately, his shirt and breeks were nowhere in sight. In its stead, there was a linen shirt, with a strip of tartan poking underneath._

 _He glanced around manically, one hand hiding his crotch in vain. In any moment, anybody could walk in and he's not one to strut. And so with enough strength he could muster, he ran to the wooden tub at the western section of the room, took off his prosthetic clumsily, and dipped himself in with his back directed to the door._

 _It was when the sun finally peaked, bright and glaring that Merida knocked on his door. Thankfully, he was already done rubbing his skin with the water and herb smelling oil emplaced on the corner. But unfortunately, he was still bare as the day he was born._

 _"Wait, wait, lemme just- take a moment" He hurriedly strapped his prosthetic, then eyed the tartan kilt with such terror, he momentarily stopped in his track, finding himself trapped in a foreign situation._

 _"Merida?"_

 _"Aye?" Her voice was quite muffled, and his heart climbed itself in his throat._

 _"I don't know what to do with the skirt?"_

 _There was a profound silence, of him dressing himself with the shirt, and relearning how to breathe steadily. Then, as though striking a cord, she was animate once again. His eyes widen as the door was slowly letting light from outside enter, apparently, she decided to lean against the door to support herself because she was laughing from her toes, up to her feisty hair._

 _With no dignity left to consider, he ran up to the door, placing himself flat in order for her not to see him._

 _"A skirt!, a skirt the lad says!," she poked her head at the space, and he hurriedly pushed his palm against her face, her forehead softly touching his skin. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm not exactly decent?" She kept chuckling against his palm, her skin heating up and she was red as her hair. She attempts to inch closer just to tease him, but he only retaliated by cowering closer to the door frame. "Al'right, al'right, ye' wee lamb" She removed her head, pulling herself, finally, from his space._

 _He sighed, lowering his defenses. And she in turn went back to sulking outside his chamber._

 _"It is the feileadh mor, if ye must kno'"_

 _"Wow, thanks for the newfound knowledge, really" his voice was deadpanned, he immediately heard her snicker, "but you know how I can appreciate it even more? if I am already experiencing it first hand"_

 _"Fine, fine, ye crabbit" as soon as she said it, he breathed in, and she puffed out._

 _"Boys, where are ye?"_

 _There were soft patterings of running feet, and then there was argument. He kept inclining his head in hopes of hearing anything, but it seemed as though Merida was only talking to herself._

 _"oh ye nasty wee devils, fine, fine! Me' desert fer a week" there was a pause, "Aye, the lad's inside. Nay funny business, aight?"_

 _He stumbled back, the door opening, and then came three heads sprouted with red hair. They all have the same face, all have the same smirks, probably still the same mind. It was like Ruffnut and Tuffnut three times over, but entirely and surely have faces of cherubs._

 _It took him one glance and he knew he was doomed, "Odin, help me"_

* * *

 _After the torturous and extremely humiliating 'bonding' with the DunBroch triple devils, he found their sister sitting crossed legs on the stone corridor._

 _As soon as they emerged from the nest, with the speed that could outmatch the efforts of a gronckle, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish ran, pushing one another in an attempt to take lead. He was forcefully included in their competition, but he didn't mind losing, and for the most part, he felt uneasy walking around in the kilt._

 _He wobbled in front of her, straightening the cloth in front and at the back in fear of walking around with his bum, or worse, his front, free for all to see._

 _"Hey, this is not bad. The color matches my eyes" He twirled in front of her, chuckling as he does so. However, Merida only stared, her blue eyes shining with confusion and curiosity. He felt conscious a sudden with her raking his form boldly._

 _"Why are you looking at me like that?" He tried, leaning his head to look further in her eyes. "That bad huh?"_

 _They looked at each other for a moment, and then she shook her head for a no,_

 _"yer a lad, ye figure it out"_

* * *

 _He looked around in wonder and awe, taking in every detail, every sharp line, every deep of curve in nook and crannies DunBroch has to offer. He's itching to do some sketching, maybe grasp some designs which are entirely foreign. Maybe pick up a thing or two that could aid them back home.  
_

 _But at the moment, he'd fare with the thought that the Great Hall, in a whole, is similar to their own one back home. Both made of stone, both impressive, and both have a huge stunning fireplace that lights up the hall into life._

 _Glancing_ _around the stretched table, he noticed they are only occupying almost a third of it, huddling close to the northern side which was occupied by the King. He was retelling the tale of how he lost his leg. Merida next to him was mouthing her father's words loosely, but her eyes gleamed._

 _Midway to the finish, he felt impatient tappings against his knee. Looking down, there stared one of the triplets- he's still not accustomed on how to tell them apart. The little devil has one brow raised as though waiting for him to protest. In his little arms were the Scottish delicacy called haggis, a pudding consisting of sheep's pluck. He glanced around the table, seeing the Queen deeply engrossed on her own plate, as well as nodding along her husband's words._

 _Taking one deep gulp, he scooped all the trade and placed them on his pile._

 _He took a spoonful, nostrils registering the smell, and finally took a bite. It was not bad, savory even. "-Me sweet bairn, Merida, sought a witch, turnin' her Ma' into a bear"_

 _He blinked, swallowing his bite, before asking. "A witch?"_

 _"Aye, but I didnnae' wan' her to turn into a bear, just change her mind aboot the marriage" Merida tried to defend herself, swishing her own haggis back and forth._

 _Elinor reached onto Merida's hand upon the table, her guarded eyes switching into warm ones._

 _"Och, but all turned oot well in the end. Me' Elinor fought the demon bear that took me' leg!"_

 _Hiccup looked at Elinor in shock, his mouth rounding, awestruck. Queen Elinor smiled at him, bowing her head in gratitude for his reverence. He raised his tankard, smiling toothily, "To Queen Elinor, to Merida, to DunBroch"_

 _"Cheers!" All the red haired members, even the triplets with their mugs of water, as well as Queen Elinor, raised their own tankards and clinked._

 _Merida smirked at him, "Hae any crazy thin's ye done?"_

 _"Being a Viking is an occupational_ _hazard" She rolled her eyes, nudging him in an attempt to make him elaborate._

 _"like actually enjoyin' haggis, fur one"_

 _"Merida" The Queen sighed in exasperation, and to no one's surprise, Merida did not relent. She only smiled._

 _"Hmm, I once ate regurgitated fish, nothing fazes me anymore"_

 _To his surprise though, the Queen gasped comically, as though offended. A small grimace on her face. "Yer' aff yer heid" The King, as well as Merida, and the triplets however, looked at him in a new light, as though he had just finally earned their respect._

 _"Whit aboot yer leg?"_

 _"Merida, wheesht, lass! Yer' don' just ask ho' one los' a limb!"_

 _"Och, fine Mum. Hiccup, laddie, may I ask how ye' lose yer' leg?"_

 _"You know, something stupid and crazy" Despite her obvious distaste to her daughter's tactless behavior, she removed her icy glare to look at him with concern and curiosity. He tried to smile, which turned into a grimace as he found the guilt rise up in his throat like bile. "It was during the most recent war. Faced a bigger enemy than I could, ended up losing my foot in a fire"_

 _The room went silent, glancing at one another as he awaits for sympathy, anger, or accusations of treachery. He knew they all sensed him lying, or at least keeping secrets. And he felt honored and guilty for having been entrusted with their friendship._

 _King Fergus cleared his throat, making him raise his eyes to meet his blue ones. "Was the enemy killed?"_

 _"Yeah, yeah we did"_

 _"Good lad"_

 _He stared disbelieved. Merida bumped his arm with her shoulder, raising her own tankard up. Soon, Queen Elinor joined, a small smile on her face. Then, lastly, the King winked, clicking his tankard as his boisterous laughter boomed at the early hours of morning._

 _"Ter' Hiccup's leg"_

 _"and yours too, King Fergus"_

 _"an' mine's as well"_

 _As the day progressed, he couldn't shake the thought of witches in his head. He hadn't encounter such creature before. The closest magical being was Gothi, and she does not practice anything close to what little he'd read of the topic concerning myths from his own people. However, all is the same, isn't it? There are sorcerers who use their ability to help, and certainly, there are those who do not._

 _That night, as he laid inside the confines of the canopy, the darkness it emitted swallowed him whole. He dreamt of a shadow gliding on top of a sleepy forest, a girl who has the fire blazing forever upon her head, and faces of people he doesn't know, staring at him through blank eyes, pupils turned into slits._

 _Before he could groan, and wake up to forget his dream on the next day, the shadow gliding shook his head in surprise, green eyes wide and staring at the frail bodies below, whispering, "maleficium"_

* * *

His hands flexed and climbed upon the hand that was still nestled on his shoulder. "Thank you, Merida" She withdrew from his chest, tilting her head to look at his eyes. She has such expressive ones, he couldn't hell but succumb to her honesty, let it cleanse him from all the hurt and grief.

"Noo, let's get oot, took yer' so long to visit" They stepped on the edge, pushing some strength to climb the steps up to the lands.

"Sorry 'bout that, being a Viking is an occupational hazard"

"No need ter' apologize" She said, softly, her usually boisterous voice lacing seashells, the air passing her words into his ear, gentle sounds of comfort and reassurance. DunBroch it echoed. The sea- her, always calling him, pulling her back with the waves.

"Am jus' really glad yer' fine. Yer growin' a beard as well!" He scratched his stubble as she leaned closer to stare at the growing hair. He blushed despite himself. Merida had always have such beautiful eyes, but up close, she owns the soft spring skies. As though hope, they're as bright, circling around the black orb of her night.

"So' have yer' brought him yet?" It took him awhile, flustered as she kept her position, tilting her head, as he was sure her eyes swallowed him into their never ending abyss.

His thoughts clouded for a moment, trying to figure out who she might mean. Thankfully, as in any other time, Toothless saved him once more, appearing in his head with a humanly scoff, and rolling eyes.

"H-he um, afraid not. But soon, Merida, I promise"

"Bah, promises, promises" She shrugged him off her spell, turning around as he breathed out air he didn't realize he was holding.

He stared at her when she was not looking. Her hands snaked their way at her back, clawing their way onto the complicated knots of the mysterious structure constricting her abdomen.

"Och, am pure done with this! Am dying in this devil tort're device!" She started cursing then, and he chuckled as he came near.

"Haud yer' wheesht, and take this off mei, noo" She made one last attempt to pull it out, but she only stumbled back on him, groaning loudly in the process.

"Fine, fine, quit moving, and let me figure this out"

He held her waist in place- something he knew he'd probably think about later, and slap himself in shock and amazement of having to have done without fainting in the process.

They stood in a comforting share of silence. Her, staring, brooding over the distance, watching the forest as she contemplates. And he, with his skilled hands, trying to make sense of her complicated life in general.

"Mum's making haste ter' marry mei off again"

His nimble fingers stopped. "I thought it's by your own choice?"

"Aye, but am already 20. I hae been lucky ter' postpone that long, before, but not noo." Against his hands, she bowed back slightly, a sigh of defeat leaving her stubborn mind, and sharp tongue.

"Surely it won't be that bad, if you pick a good man"

"Nae, it's no' that. This is a nev'r ending process, ye' kno'? This won't jus' end when I choose ma' betrothed. The lad should someday bei King. An' ma' life will be all aboot being stuck in a castle, always thinkin' aboot whit ter' do, whit ter' act, even how ter' breathe. I fear I'll die without hain' ter' live ma' life. But before then, will I resent it? Resent the kingdom, ma' people, ma' own self?

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah, Mer?"

"Lets run away, yer' an mei' an' of course, Toothless an' Angus"

He smiled amidst the the sadness that crept up. What a terrible idea. A terrible idea that's weaved with hope and promises of adventure and happiness. Suddenly, he thought of it. They will find a new island, one where no war can touch, and no responsibilities resting upon their shoulders. In the morning, they'll run alongside Angus, exploring forests and swimming in streams. At night, they'll fly with Toothless, discovering places yet to be seen. He'll show Merida how bright and perfect the moon can be during the times she was supposed to be asleep. He'll know of acceptance, and she'll know of freedom.

Somewhere along the way, they'll already navigate the whole world, but they'll never be finished exploring the different facets of each other.

What a terrible idea. A terrifying idea.

"Merida-"

As he untie the knot stuck in the middle of the wretched device, the gold of the lace shimmered against the sun, mocking him to remind his position in her life.

"Or Hiccup, yer' could marry mei?"

He was a Viking Chief

She was the future Queen

His hands went limp as what separated them from her fall down to the sand. He stood, fingers splayed in front as though he was about to clasp them together in a position made by her people who pray.

"Merida, I'm-" he looked around, eyes frantic until he found hers among all the greens in the background. She turned and looked at him now, eyes all hopeful as a smile awaits to falter.

He didn't realize and thought Merida thinks of him as a better man than the rest of them. He holds her in such deep regard that he wouldn't allow himself to think of anything that could disrupt their unorthodox relationship. But a life with her, a life to spend laughing and getting frustrated, but ending up having fun, will be such an honor, and the perfect dream.

However, he couldn't, right? Not when they're living in two different worlds, with weights upon their shoulders.

The gods must really hate him

"-when my father died, I was immediately made Chief" There was a profound ache in his chest, of having to remember his dad and knowing he won't be seeing him causing ruckus for the rest of his life. And he wasn't ready yet, both as a heir, and also as a son.

His mother was now his adviser, but her years living in the wilderness without any form of human contact had taken a toll on her own capability of being human. She does not understand any conflicts regarding the heart anymore. Not dismissive, but profoundly confused. And so as she looked at his situation with the instincts of a mother, she decided to seek counsel and had thought off a solution.

One that he hadn't realize will change his' and Merida's story forever.

"and I'm not prepared to lead a whole village. I-I've never really thought I'd inherit it to be honest, but here it is, and I have to face it.

"I can't marry you, Merida. My fate's already set. I am to be wed to Astrid after this" He watched as her face fell and his chest ached and it hurt. Maybe he'd been entirely optimistic in viewing the situation, but it did not cross his mind that possibly, someday, she'll just be another person who happened to have had just walked by his life.

He looked at her, truly, openly without any resolve. Despite the bravery, the confident stance Merida has for herself, she still cowered. Her face, a canvas of moving paint dance around from one emotion to another, now putting the sadness, the weariness affront.

The ocean in her eyes leaked from her the sides, spilling over as droplets of waterfall cascade down her skin.

He tries to engrave her in his mind for safekeeping.

For until when will he remember every freckle, every stardust in her eyes? Will he always note every change? Will he always be there to see lines be created and multiply as life make her laugh and cry?

Will he believe in fate if fate does not have her in it?

* * *

Somewhere outside the wandering eyes, a lonesome hut was standing tall, dark fog oozing from what little space the door has from the ground below. Inside the dim quarters sat a woman who looked incredibly younger than her biological time. Her lips were the redness of blood, skin shining like pearls any man would desire to touch, and hair of silken black. Yet her eyes were weary like they have seen wars come and go.

She's been called with different names. A witch, some will profess. A demon, a monster, spawn of the devil, most will agree. Yet, a sorcerer, she very much preferred. However, the rotting heart which managed to still beat inside her chest refused any of those things. In the sanctuary of what little was left that remained pure, she was still human.

Her pale hands crept up erratically, stopping midway as her fingers flex as though wanting to jump from her body.

Inside her head, which was left rooted in where she stands in the realm of the present, she saw a flash of green. Then, the flesh underneath the bones of her limbs soon erupted as a trace of scorching heat traveled. Soon, she was writhing in her chair wrapped in silk. Her mouth combining syllables no man in such time and normality could comprehend.

The pain was unbearable, something she had forgotten what felt for a long time.

It was consuming, stripping her one by one. First, her skin, then her blood, her magic, her anger, until she's gone with the ashes. She'll be no different than the weaklings who had managed to almost destroy her.

"Mother, are you alright?" she was awaken by the sharp tone of her child's voice, his brown hard set eyes already shaking her from wandering far too long to the vision.

As soon as the pain that held her prisoner had gone, her rage boiled yet again the blood, the magic that cowered and begged against the fire.

She grabbed his wrist, her claw like nails digging in his flesh. He squirmed, yet knowing what was best for himself, he tried to stay put. "The time has finally arrived, my son. The Kingdom will be ours for the taking"

* * *

.

.

.

Eejit- idiot

Crabbit- a bad-tempered, or grumpy person

Haud yer' wheesht- be quiet

.

.

 _There you have it! A snippet of what will transpire to DunBroch soon!_

 _Please do leave a review!_


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

_Hullo! Have you seen our cover for the story? I'm quite happy with how it turned out, hopefully you liked it as well :)_

* * *

 **Prologue: Part IV**

 **The Calm Before the Storm**

She stared at his pained eyes and immediately regretted the tears that stunned them both. Seeing him hurt made her heart ache. He was her only friend, her best friend. Just because she's afraid of what is to come doesn't mean she had to drag him in it. Sooner or later she has to accept her impending fate. Even if it meant losing him.

"Och, nasty sand, gettin' in ma' eyes" She chuckled, bringing her hands up to her face and cleared the trails of tears quite harshly.

Hiccup looked at her, the frown softened but eyes still in pain. Did he not know how much it hurt to see him hurt, especially when she's the one who caused it?

She tutted in disapproval, pushing him slightly by the shoulders. He stumbled back, one foot in front, a prosthetic at the back. She in turn stride forward, tilting her chin up in her proud and confident stance "Thought ye' can get rid of me easily, aye?"

Her teasing caused a shy smile, which in turn, never fails to make her lips lift too. He took her hand. His fingers, his skin, warm and calloused, wrapping around her small one,"nah, won't count on it, Mer"

She stared at their hands, the heat her skin emitted from his' had climbed up to her cheeks. There was a tumult in her gut, entirely foreign but confusing. As though burned, she backed away from him, taking her hand off and let it hang limply on her side.

He frowned slightly, opening his mouth as though about to speak. But as he scrutinized her determined eyes, he decided to clamp it shut.

"Aye, I won' be goin' anywhere" She stretched her fingers, wondering just what the ruckus was all about. "Off wei' go then. Ma' Mum's expectin' yer', an' Da' cannae' wait ter' see ye'"

The ride back to the Castle was the most baffling journey she'd had with him. She was atypically quiet the whole time, and he kept, uncharacteristically, pushing himself to start mundane chats.

Every time he moved his hands near to her waist, she visibly stiffens, and so he retorted into holding himself upright in hopes not to fall. However, he didn't know that she was perfectly attune with him, of his presence behind her. Every rise and fall of his chest, the breaths he took, she felt against the shell of her ear. There was the sensation yet again, but she was determined not to quiver. His eyes were dead set on watching.

It was not that she did not want him around, near, touching her, but what he made her feel worries her. Especially now..

Now that he was betrothed.

It was not appropriate to wonder having any future with him now, when every hope was lost and she looked like a hopeless princess dreaming of her prince. She hates appearing weak, but she hates having her life be dictated as though a dolly as well. And so even if she was giving in to her duties, she was not obligated to act falsely from what she truly feels. She won't let them take away her emotions, she won't dance life for them. It won't matter what she felt, who cares if she whole heartedly despise both her and Hiccup's demise anyway? And surely, who would care about the little boisterous princess' friendship with the son of their previous raiders'?

Of all the things she does not know of attraction, she knows one do not feel that sense of comfort, of excitement, of anticipation whenever one sees a friend. She formed quite a peculiar bond with the other clans' sons, and yes, secretly, she's somewhat excited whenever they visit the other's homes. But surely she did not always have the need to make them smile, or sometimes catch herself thinking of touching their skin, and even have her heart flutter in joy when they're nearby, or when they do the most idiotic of things...

And when he touched her hand. She felt as though she didn't want to let go. She's not disgusted with him. She confirmed to herself that she never wanted to let him go.

Not entirely sure of what she felt, but to think of having him gone forever, as a confidant, as a friend, as a constant..

How can she ever do so?

* * *

 _Her mother's voice never fails to lure her to drowsiness. She has a lull somehow, behind the stern, strict voice. However, because she always get scolded from sleeping during princess lessons, and her mother, being a clever Queen she is, challenged her with the belief she couldn't last their sessions without her forehead plastered on the table, she kept her head tilted up, eyes wide and alert._

 _"Aye, am listenin', Ma'. Macintosh values pride aboov al'. The laddie thinks highly oof himself. Spen's hours brushin' his wee rabbit hair. Bonnie than any lassie, really. If yer' ask, quite a pansy. A huge blether. Thro's a tantrum when nae gettin' whit he wants. How'ever, hei the mos' tactful oof them al', experienced with a sword. Nae' so much with a bow. The lad's a good fello', when nae tryin' ter' win me' hand. But he sees lassies as incapable ter' fight fer' themselves, an' nothin' more than dollies. Am certain I will end up killin' him if wei were ter' marry"_

 _Elinor glared slightly as she clearly had a lot of negative things to say rather than preaching good qualities. She shrugged._

 _"MacGuffin is a gentle lad. A wee lamb inside. Where he lacks oof tact, he reads. Quite a bright lad. He listens as well, when yer' talk. He's the opposite of Macintosh-"_

 _Her mother basically beamed, her lips forming to a brilliant smile, Merida cannot help but roll her eyes._

 _"-How'ever, he's too kind, a meek moothed. The lad lets everybody push him ov'r. Ah' need a King, Mum"_

 _She frowned, seeing that the Queen was now listening intently as though she finally found reason in her words._

 _"An' Wee Dingwall? He's a snarky fello', witty if interested in a blether. He's oof the heid, an' batty in combat too. He's alright, if he's payin' attention most oof the time! He has more pursuits, Mum. He might ran awa' an' nae go back"_

 _Elinor sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as once again, Merida did not fail to make her analyze and think things through._ " _Och, Merida! How are we ter' find a lad fittin fer' ye'?"_

 _She placed her arms to her table, and buried her face in them. Inside her head, there was turmoil. The opportunity presented itself that it was too tempting to take. She wasn't sure how her mother will react, but it was the same idea that kept bothering her ever since her fate was decided. A negotiation to be exact. They'll get what they want, if she gets her own peaceful end of it._

 _"I kno'"_

 _"Aye, whit is it, me' bairn"_

 _"Whit aboot a Viking?"_

 _Elinor slapped her palm against the table. So loud, the drowsiness Merida was trying to hide successfully disappeared. The Queen stared at her daughter in shock, and Merida's eyes widened as her heart races into a galloping horse, off to escape._

 _"Merida, dae ye' hear yourself lass?"_

 _"Why nae'?"_

 _As though she had uttered a curse, the Queen hurriedly looked around, searching for any listeners of her own daughter's confession. It was as though she committed a treachery, but all she ever did was suggest, ask something, for once, in line of what they're pushing her to do._

 _"Why nae'? They hae' had been our foes fer a lon' time, Merida!"_

 _"Hiccup said they hae' nae done raids fer' decades!"_

 _"Yer' cannae jus' erase history, me' lassie," her mother sat down, slumping in her chair as a worried frown etched in her face. Merida did not feel the defeated look that was written on hers, but the slight frown and misty eyes betrayed her. "I'm afraid oof whit our people will dae. If our King will bei' a Viking. Regardless if their clan was innocent or nae', it would nae' dae our people good. An' if our people rebels..."_

 _"Chaos it will bring, I kno'. Yer' hae' said it fer' the hun'red time"_

 _She inched back, succumbing_ to her chair as her hair went down like drapes, protecting her from the harshness of outside.

 _"Well then, yer' must understand why this is inevitable"_

 _"I thought ye' understand, Mum"_

 _Her voice cracked, much to her chagrin. She was just so hopeless and disappointed, now. For a moment, she thought she could be happy after all. That she can finally make a deal with life and fate, and end up satisfied._

 _Her mother paused from her cold demeanor. If Merida could see, she would've seem the conflicting emotions playing on Elinor's face. She too didn't want such fate for her stubborn, brave child, however she was born to such responsibility._

 _For a moment, as she stared, she was reminded of how different from her Merida actually is. She was strong-willed, and her emotions are raw and bold, she usually feel things too deeply, and she fights when she knows she should be. Elinor knows she could be a great ruler someday, and so however painful the process may be, she'd do her job as a Queen._

 _She just prays fate will give_ her only daughter the same happiness she received when she married Fergus.

 _Elinor kneeled in front of her daughter, fingers brushing the knots of her red hair. Her heart broke as she heard a soft sniffle from her courageous lass._

 _"I dae, lassie. However, the other clans hae' been restless, and the people are gettin' jittery as well. Talks of yer' bein' undecided hae' been circulating, an' it's bad fer' ye'. Yer' already 20, lass! Yer' said ter' be married off yer' prime. An' atleast ye' dae hae a choice who ye' want ter' be with, aye?"_

 _"But whit if I dae nae wan' any oof them. I didnae wan' any oof this at all! An' noo that I hae picked who I want ter' be with, ye' refuse!"_

 _Merida was angry now, gone was the vulnerable girl that hides behind her red mane. Now, the red transferred to her cheeks, and her eyes were hurt and vicious, the fieriness was threatening._

 _However, Elinor still stood her ground. Gone was the mother who's concern for her children overcomes anything. Her face was placid, her stance regal. She was DunBroch's Queen. She has a duty and honor to respect and protect._

 _"Ye' kno' wei are bond fo' sacrifices, don' ye' lass?"_

 _Merida scoffed, pushing herself out from her chair, and began pacing back and forth near the huge heavy doors. She looked as though she won't respond, and so Elinor continued,_

 _"Bein' the rulers oof a land. Ye' sacrifice yer' desires, yer' feelings, even yer'self"_

 _"Aye, an' ye' sacrifice yer' children fer' yer' people, too. Don' ye, Mum?"_

 _Queen Elinor halted. Her resolve crumbled down the feet of her child. Merida said her words as a matter-of-factly, it seemed as though they were true all along. Of all the things people would say to her, she did not ever quiver. But now, those words, leaving her daughter's mouth ripped her heart from her chest and lets her bleed all over the place._

 _Merida gave her one last look, and turned around, walking out of the heavy doors. Her footsteps resonates in the stone corridors, each_ step away from her maximizes the dread in her chest.

 _Did she lose her daughter again? Did she ever had her, at all?_

* * *

The breakfast was quiet and tense. Hiccup kept looking at her, and her mother kept looking at Hiccup. She sat still, sipping her stew with eyes down casted.

"It's nice ter' hae' ye' here again, Hiccup"

Of what she always imagined of, she thought her mother would've been attached to Hiccup, as they are both of the same morals and beliefs. However, her father was. As surprising as it is. The rareness of having someone else with a missing leg had the King wrapped around Hiccup's fingers, she guessed. And Hiccup well, he always told her Fergus reminded him of his own father, Stoick. It certainly helped as well that Fergus was an optimistic and happy lad compared to Stoick's grumpiness.

Besides, what Hiccup lacks in brawn, he excelled completely in tinkering and smithing. He impressed the King by making him a thin yet sturdy ax, one that can chop wood in one single swipe.

And now that his father's dead, Merida beamed as her father treats Hiccup like he was his own.

"Wei' are terribly sorry fer' yer' loss, Hiccup" her mother said, sympathy lacing in her concern.

With the marriage issue put aside, her mother really did taken a liking of Hiccup. Like Merida, he too was different. A misfit from society. And he actually thinks for himself. He would make such a great ruler, and now, he's a chief of his own.

"Am sure Stoick's proud oof ye'" She nudged him, tilting her head as she smiled. He momentarily blinked back, surprised, as she finally registered his presence, and looked seemingly alright. Strong, as though her situation did not faltered her.

"Yeah, hope so. Dad's been one of the greatest chiefs our tribe has ever gotten"

"An' you will be exceptional, mark me' words" Seemingly out of nowhere, she found her hand reaching for his'. He succumbed so, as though he was drawn to her every whim. She placed her palm and wrapped her fingers around his'. "I will be one of the people who goot yer' back, don' ever forget tha' "

He looked at her, searching. She tried to squirm away from his always so attentive eyes, but she found herself rooted in the spot. Above her selfishness, aside her stubbornness of letting him go, was her fear. Fear of her fate. Fear of knowing and not, at the same time.

Unbeknownst to them, the pair of royals looked at their clasped hands, their knowing eyes glued to the scene. The Queen looked exasperated, while the King stifled a laugh. The triplets were making choking sounds at the background, one pretending to gag from their sister's obvious adoration.

Before King Fergus could comment on his daughter's blatant display of liking, the Castle doors' blasted open. He, along his wife, stood upright, the merriment of their dine was momentarily forgotten.

Hiccup snapped as though being awakened, blinking his frustration away as Merida pulled her own hand back.

She narrowed her eyes to the newcomers, taking in every detail.

What was about to stroll inside were four of the Kingdom's castle guards. Two were carrying one bloodied, limping man while the others were following behind, their hands lingering to their swords in case of any threat. Inside the man's tattered brown tunic, was a banner of some sorts. In it was a crest, of two hammers crossed to each other.

The Queen gasps, of already having seen the ruins of what the sign resembles firsthand. With her reaction, King Fergus looked onto what she was eyeing, his own face twisted to a worried look of his own.

"Boys, Merida, ye' too Hiccup, off ter' yer' rooms, noo'." Without removing her gaze, she commanded. The triplets exchanged looks, and with the energy brought about by the opportunity, plucked sweet tarts into the many folds of their tartan. Nobody from the adults moved an inch, for fearing any wrong move will cast the tense air into action. Once finished, they scurried off running up stairs, their faithful yet always tired nursemaid, Maudie, running after them.

Merida pulled Hiccup as well, practically dragging him on the cobblestoned stairs as he tried his best not to make any form of sound.

They entered the candle lit corridor, slowing down their steps in order to let the triplets disappear first. When it was certain they were out of earshot, Merida gestured him to keep himself quiet. He gaped at her, mocking a shocked expression, wanting to earn her smile.

She simply glared, though a small smile played on her lips. "Wheesht ye' mooth, Hiccup!"

"Merida, you're too noisy, they might hear us eavesdropping" She rolled her eyes, and then made herself flat against the wall, dragging her hair at the side just to she could take a peak. He followed suit, crouching down the ground and leaned in.

Downstairs, two of the guards kneeled down with one knee propped up, while the two who were holding the fragile man stood their ground, but all bowed nonetheless. One of them greeted, "Fair morning Queen Elinor, King Fergus"

Elinor curtsied, "who is that lad among ye'?"

The guards exchanged weary looks, until the one who spoke braved himself for the rest of them. He removed his metal helmet, and heaved one exasperated breath, "wei hae foun' him durin' our patrol, Yer' Highness. Bless the laddie, he's as good as dead when we saw him. He was at the borders of Dun'Broch, with nothin' but his clooths, his foul leg, and that curious banner"

Hiccup looked around, observing. Whatever that banner was, it held the royalties hypnotized. He wanted to ask Merida, but he felt as though he'll ruin the private moment. The fire alit on the candlesticks above their heads illuminated on her eyes, and she held her stare, keen and calculating, as though the man was a target that she always shoots perfectly right.

King Fergus, like his daughter, was upright and threatening to watch. He walked over the man, his eyes strong without any fear in it.

Instinctively, the frail man between the two guards lifted his head up. Brown eyes blinking, adjusting to light. His browns met blue ones, as though the sea meeting sand, both of the same island.

Despite of his bloodied leg and pale face, the man had the energy to bow down to the King. "Your Majesty," His accent sounded foreign though, one that sounded familiar yet not at the same time. He remembered such, once, when he was still a scrawny kid. His dad, Stoick, was negotiating trade with a man with the same accent but it was from far away. "An English man", he said.

"Why dae ye' kneel ter' me? Am nae yer' King" Fergus frowned, noting the difference as well.

The man eased himself up, a lazy smile playing on his lips. "A bird does not forget where it came from, neither would a bear forget to wake after hibernation"

The guards angled closer to the man, their faces were baffled, confused with the outlander's behavior. "Who are ye, lad?"

"My name is Wallace, sir."

"An' whit's tha' in yer' tunic?"

"My home, Kingdom of Ardlaidir"

There was silence where, Hiccup was sure, if he grew up along Merida in the newly established Kingdom of Dunbroch, hearing the Legend, fearing Mor'du, his heart must've had dropped in his guts as well.

Merida lets out one small gasp, her hand automatically searched for his. He held on, his thumb caressing the skin at the back of her palm. He glanced at her swiftly. Out of instinct, he stood her ground as the Princess she was trained to be. Her face was placid, but away from prying eyes, inside his hand, her own was entirely cold with nerves.

The outlander, Wallace, pulled the banner and scrolled it open. The slight peak they had a while ago was staring right back at them face to face. There were two crossed hammers weaved over red fabric, the signage of a forgotten Kingdom.

"Impossible!" The King gripped the table, his fingertips turning white as the food laid beneath momentarily shook by his strength.

"Legends are real, they ring with truths" Elinor whispered, eyes glazing as though in a trance. She walked over to Wallace, her brows meeting at the middle as question after question try to escape her mouth all at once. "Wh-where are the others?" She asked, her fingers tempted to touch the beautiful remnant of a once so prosperous Kingdom.

"They are long dead, my Queen," There was a grave tone on his voice. "Those of us who came back, of having heard the newly formed Kingdom of DunBroch, were attacked by the demon bear, Mor'du. I was the sole survivor of what little was left of Ardlaidir" He stared at the banner as tears formed in his eyes, "that wretched demon plagued such sorrow, such grief to our Kingdom.

"I went into hiding, afterwards, vowing in protecting the last memory of the once so powerful kingdom. And thus, I cannot thank you enough, King Fergus, Queen Elinor, for ending the suffering of its people." He gritted his teeth as he pushed himself to kneel towards the royalties, showing his gratitude and reverence.

Moved by his love for his Kingdom, sympathized with how he suffered so, and felt guilt as they've killed Mor'du quite too late, Elinor choked back tears as she crouched down gently to meet his face.

"Arise our brother, stan' in pride fer' the bravery, fer' the 'onor, of yer' kin. Long live the generations of Ardlaidir, by the brood of Wallace, son of the Ancient Kingdom," King Fergus had almost lifted Wallace from his feet, tugging him in his tight embrace as Hiccup sympathized with the man. He knew what it felt to be crushed in those infamous hugs,"an' friend of DunBroch"

* * *

As soon as Wallace was situated in his guest chamber -one which Merida referred to as his', and had reacted negatively to the news, they bonded at their usual spot by the stream in the forest, talking about the visitor as she bluntly and boldly expressed her dissatisfaction and distrust.

"I dae think he's hidin' something, Hiccup." She said, stretching her string a bit further than usual. She huffed out a breath, relaxing herself and tried again.

"What could it be, Mer?"

She took a moment, focusing herself to her target until it hit dead center before giving him her attention. He didn't mind, he was also busy sketching her a new and updated bow.

"I donnae ken. Ye' cannae be that open, there's always a catch"

They talked and talked until the sun disappeared, smoothening behind clouds. Merida and Hiccup lay still upon the glen, watching as the bright sky turn into a softer yellow, bidding goodbye to the morning that shone with hope. He was going home soon.

He moved his head, his green eyes staring at her. She cannot look at him yet,didn't want to break the comforting peace they're sharing. She simply glared at the cruel skies, counting the seconds until he'll leave, and be gone, perhaps forever.

Her brows were smoothened once he reached out for her hand. The worry that etched on his face was replaced with a solemn smile when she held on tight.

It was nearing noon when they found themselves facing the hardest challenge yet. Of meeting their fate as separate people, saying goodbye to the days of counting until the next visit.

She wrapped her arms around herself, watching blankly as he placed just about the last chest onto the Viking vessel.

He looked at her, then as though fighting a battle with himself, he stopped momentarily before meeting her at the end of the dock.

"You know that I will come back, won't I?"

His voice sounded so gentle, laced with his own worries, it definitely made her chest ache.

"Don' be a wee clipe!" She rolled her eyes, annoyed as he's promising something that doesn't sound so fruitful.

Then she pushed him, hard.

"You're going to miss me that much, huh? Already sending me away" She giggled despite herself. She'll surely miss his sarcasm, his dry humor, and even his deadpan voice which she miraculously picked and perfected out, much to her mother's chagrin.

"Ye' kno' well enough I will." she confessed, looking up at him with blue honest eyes, "yer' me' best friend, Hic" and with a genuine, sad smile.

With a heartbeat he enclosed her inside his arms, cradling her head at the nape of his neck. He inched closer, near the shell of her ear as he whispered his own confession, "I don't want to lose you too, Mer"

She closed her eyes, nestling her nose to his chest as she breathes in. In her mind, she pictured his green eyes, his shy and warm smile, his freckles, prosthetics and gapped front tooth, imprinting Hiccup Haddock in a memory she'd rather never to forget.

"Haste ye' back, wee dragon rider"

* * *

.

.

 _Bonnie- pretty_

 _blether- chatter box/to have a chat_

 _ken- know_

 _Don' be a wee clipe- don't be a little tell-tale_

 _Haste ye' back- return soon_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _So, this is the last of our prologue, aka, where we've established a friendship between the two. The next chapter will be our official chapter one, so stay tuned! The adventure's just getting started :)_

 _PS:_

 _I know some of you might think that it's too quick. But keep in mind that we skipped those five years that they know each other. Before writing this story, I had the debate with myself if I were to elaborate how the feelings bloomed. However, if I did so, we would get lost to a longer prologue, and it will hinder the plot/adventure. I hope, of what little scope we had from these four chapters, we solidified how important Hiccup and Merida are to each other. Besides, it's not love yet ;) Love is a different aspect all around, and it will take us a while to get there._


End file.
